The Next Great Adventure
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: sequel to Two is Better Than One and Scars on Your Heart. James and Kendall are finally married- and this is their honeymoon in the Bahamas. Kames. mentions of Logan x OC and Carlos x OC and some onesided crushes.  five shot. sexy times of course.
1. From This Moment On

Chapter 1: From This Moment On

* * *

Kendall wrapped his arm around James's waist as the couple talked to James's aunt Rebecca, his biological mother's little sister. Kendall really didn't like her much, because when they had first gotten engaged, the first thing she had told James was "you two should have a good 5 to 10 year marriage and you're so young that remarriage won't be too hard, so you have nothing to worry about.". He was furious with her, because in his heart, divorce wasn't even an option. He wanted better than that for James, for himself and he didn't want his daughter to have to suffer. If he and James had problems, and he knew they would because every couple did, he and James would settle things. They had been best friends for years first and that was enough to assure Kendall that while he was young, and James was younger, he and James had something that would last forever.

"And you guys will probably stay friends after the divorce" Aunt Rebecca said with a smile.

James rolled his eyes. "Aunt Rebecca- divorce is not in my marriage's vocabulary" he informed her. "Kendall saves me. And I only want him. And why would you say that at our wedding reception?" he asked as Kendall protectively wrapped his other arm around James as well, something that James knew Kendall did when he was feeling like something was threatening him or James. Kendall was so protective of James, and while James liked the security, getting squeezed in half at his wedding reception wasn't on his to-do list. "Aunt Rebecca, Kendall and I aren't you and Uncle Billy, or my mom and dad. We're James and Kendall Knight. And he's my forever love"

Kendall smiled as James locked eyes with him. "and he's mine" he said with a smile. "Sorry, Rebecca, but I see my dad's sister over there, and she's never met James, we have to go"

"Okay" she said, sounding bored. "I'm going to go talk to your cute Latino friend, what's his name again?"

"Aunt Rebecca, he's married and he's 20. You're 39. Back off." James said softly.

"He's married? What is with you boys and getting married so young. I'm guessing Logan is married too?"

"Not yet, his girlfriend is only just out of high school, but he's sure she's the one" James tried to explain as Kendall led him away. "Kendall, I've met your Aunt Ella more than once" he reminded his- he realized with a spark of excitement- husband.

"I know but I really don't like that woman. Your mom's parents know how to raise 'em"

"My Aunt Molly isn't bad. It's just- my mom and Rebecca that are bad. And Uncle Jack. But Uncle Jack's issues are a product of whatever he's smoking at the moment. Mom and Aunt Rebecca choose to be bitches. Aunt Molly is a beautiful, beautiful person. And Uncle Jack is when he's not high" James informed Kendall as Kendall led James over to James's dad and stepmom who were sitting at their table. The reception had started less than 20 minutes before and Aunt Rebecca had accosted the boys before they could fight it.

"Isn't your Uncle Jack married to your Aunt Molly"

"Molly is also the only one of the three girls who could stay married . She's good for Jack. Like how you're so good for me." James told Kendall softly. "I don't know, we're a weird family." He admitted as they sat down at their seats at the center of the table, between Sean and Kari. Sean wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder.

"So, how does it feel to be married?" Sean asked James as he reached over to playful shove Kendall's shoulder and then pulled his son close for a side hug. James put his head on his dad's shoulder, knowing his dad wasn't doing so hot on the whole "My youngest child with my first-if not nuts-wife- and only son besides Logan my step son is married-" thing "Good feeling, huh?"

James looked down at his and Kendall's joined hands- Kendall wore his ring on his right hand, while James's was on his left, so when they held hands, their rings would match up. On James's right and Kendall's left, they were wearing their promise rings- planning on getting necklaces to wear them on during their honeymoon. He ran his thumb over Kendall's ring and looked up. "Like I don't have to be afraid anymore" he said with a smile. "Like all my problems- Zack, and Kali and being raped and being kidnapped and being abused by my only other love-was all worth it. Because it brought us together." He smiled. "Like I'm the luckiest guy in the world"

Kendall leaned over and kissed his check. "I've got ya beat there, babe. No one is as lucky as I am. We're married-married"

* * *

"and now, Kendall and James will have their first dance as a married couple" the DJ announced. "Boys, the floor is yours" 

James wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck as a song began playing, "From This Moment" by Shania Twain. Kendall wrapped his arms around James's waist. "James" Kendall laughed, noticing the blush spreading up his husbands face. "Why are you blushing, silly?" he asked, pulling James closer. He wanted James as close as possible, whenever possible. "You love having people watch you"

"I've had eyes on me all day. I guess I'm just kind of tired" James admitted, resting his head on top of Kendall's. "Scratch that, I'm exhausted"

Kendall squeezed James slightly. "I'm sorry. We don't have to have sex, if you're tired, we've got a lifetime for that and I'm not marrying you for that." He had known James would be too exhausted, and the emotional for him would be to much, he hadn't been planning on it in the first place.

James sighed. "I don't want to ruin your wedding night"

"Hey, its ours and you being miserable would ruin it" Kendall assured him. "I want you to be ready and not exhausted when we do this" he said softly. James sighed softly and Kendall smiled and began singing along with the song.

Once the song was over, Kendall was surprised that Alyson and Kattarina didn't claim the two boys, but when he looked over at them, Logan and Carlos had a hold of their respective girlfriends's hands and weren't letting them leave. He figured that everyone was being nice and letting them have their time.

Eventually, Kendall's mom stepped in and James's obliged, saying something about feeding Kennedy. However, soon after, Kendall looked over and saw James and his dad, dancing, and it brought a smile to his face. James and his dad literally had the most amazing relationship, a relationship that Kendall wouldn't trade for the world. James and Sean were just the most amazing father and son and Kendall respected Sean so much. Not every father would be as supportive of his son, nor would every father dance with his son. Kendall was lucky to be that man's son in law- Kendall was lucky to be married to his son.

"Mom" Kendall smiled at his mother. "I'm so lucky"

Kari smiled. "I know, you have the most amazing husband and daughter and everything is just going to be perfect."

Kendall smiled. "I know. Mom, did you love Dad that much?"

"He was my soulmate, yes, and I loved her dearly and I still miss him, but we never had anything on you two. Him dying didn't kill me. I'm pretty sure loosing James would kill you and loosing you would kill James. It's different, I guess."

"Because James and I are kind of-we've been best friend since before we could walk so now it's like we can't loose each other?"

"Exactly. You two are one, really. It's a beautiful relationship. I'm so proud of you and of him, you've come so far and held on through things that would destroy many couples. You've broken a cycle in James's family, I think, of marrying the wrong person."

Kendall smiled. "Words can't describe how much I really love that man, Mom. He's my everything."

She smiled. "I know"

* * *

James and Kendall made it to their hotel by LAX at about 1 am, glad their plane didn't leave unti 7 PM the next night. James immediately ran for the shower in the room, because Kendall had covered him in cake and James wasn't so pleased- Kendall had had to work quickly to keep James from bursting into tears, the poor thing was so tired and on edge and Kendall hadn't thought his choice through in anyway.

Kendall quickly pulled on his pajamas and stared at the bed. So he would have no sex on his wedding night- he was just happy to have his HUSBAND there in his arms. James was so perfect and everything Kendall wanted and now, according to the state of California, James and Kendall were bonded forever. Kendall quickly pulled out a box and sat it down on a pllow before crawling into bed on the opposing pillow. James came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, naked except for a towel, and blushed when he saw Kendall already in bed, but then proceeded in getting dressed. He stopped and stared at the pillow. "What's this?" James asked softly, staring at Kendall.

"It's a present I got you. Go on, open it" the blonde urged. He didn't know how James would react to this one, it was a bit of a gag gift but he hoped James would like it.

James down on the bed and opened it. Inside was a pair of boxers with Kendall's name embroidered across the butt. "Kendall-"

"Kattarina had a lot of fun, she could hardly stop laughing when she made these for me. Mine say your name" Kendall laughed.

James laughed. "Kendall Knight, who are you sometimes?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"I'm a nonstop party, and you love it" Kendall laughed as James stood back up and changed into the boxers. "and you look hot"

"I'm James Diamond- err, Knight. I always look hot." James shot back, climbing into the bed and smiling as Kendall wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "I'm sorry you don't get a wedding night, babe"

"But I do. It's the night of my wedding. I don't want a marriage based on sex, I want a marriage based on the fact that I love you more than is healthy. You're my soulmate, James. I don't care if we never have sex, I just love being married to you, beautiful, and I love you. I don't care about the physical like I do about the fact that I am forever yours and you are forever mine"

James leaned forward and kissed Kendall. "We had a beautiful wedding and it was amazing. You're amazing."

Kendall caressed James's face. "It was. You're tired, go to sleep, I don't want you sick on our honey moon. Go sleep, I'll be here when you wake up. "

James smiled. "Waking up in your arms for eternity? Now I'm eager to fall asleep"

Kendall honestly agreed with him. That was a perfect future. From the moment they said "i do" on, their futures had been bonded together. No, they had been bonded together that day in the hospital room after Kendall had gotten shot when they had admitted they loved each other.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys, uh…this is the sequel to TIBTO and Scars on Your Heart. I really want to get reviews. This will be a five shot, before the Kennedy stories this summer. I just really wanted to get back into the characters and stuff and missed this story so much. I had to get back into it…also, one of smutty buddies on here, would you please message me about helping me write a smut for later on? I just- I can't read the word penis without cracking up. I'd die of laughter if I wrote smut.

Also, please reveiw, people have been getting bad about that.

So yeah, guys, if you want to get into this without reading the other two, here's a run down….

James and Kendall got married at the end of TIBTO.

In tabto, James was kidnapped and Carlos got married.

Carlos is married to Alyson but they don't call themselves married.

Logan is dating Kattarina, a girl from high school.

James was in an abusive relationship before becoming famous. His abusive ex was killed at the end of TIBTO.

Kendall and Jo had a daughter, named Kennedy. She is a year old. Jo was murdered by a girl named Kali, who wanted Kendall for herself. Kali later apologized for everything. 2 days after Jo's murder, Kendall and James were together because Kendall had stopped loving Jo right after she got pregnant but Jo's dad made them stay together. The girl also shot Kendall, and Carlos, who were minorly injured.

Jo's family hates James and Kendall.

Logan's mom and James's dad are married and have an adopted child named Megan but she goes by Maggie.


	2. Perfect

**_ Chapter 2: Perfect_**

* * *

"James, sweetie, it's time to wake up" Kendall gently shook James awake around 10 the next morning. He had woken up at 8, and stayed in bed for two hours, enjoying the feeling of James in his arms and watching James sleep. But their plane took off at 7 and he would like to eat and shower and make sure they had everything and relax some and go see Kennedy for a while before they left. James moaned in annoyance and shoved Kendall's chest, before burying his head into it. Kendall sighed and kissed the top of his husband's head. "James, you can sleep on the plane. Or in the Bahamas. We need to eat."

James moaned and opened his eyes. "I'm so tired" he mumbled, pressing his head into Kendall's chest. "I want to sleep" he moaned, sounding more like his sister Maggie than an almost 20 year old man. Kendall sighed and glanced at the clock on James's nightstand.

"Well, I guess we can skip breakfast if you want and cuddle" he decided. "but no sleeping, you have a long flight that you can sleep on tonight." He said. "You've slept plenty, babe,"

James cracked open an eye "I'm such a disappointment"

"Exuse me?" Kendall raised one of his eyebrows and stared at his husband. "Who told you that?" He asked, brushing the hair out of James's face. "you're no disappointment, you're a pleasure"

James shook his head. "No I'm not. I was too tired to have sex with you on your wedding night, I-"

Kendall locked their lips together, silencing the dissenter. "Ssh. I don't care either way. Sex isn't as important to me as you are. It's not important to me at all. I just want you to be safe and happy and in my arms." he said softly. "I swear, I love you so much, I would go a life time without sex if It meant I could just have you and I would never regret it."

James blinked. "Promise"

"Yes. I love you, not your dick." Kendall assured him. He entwined their fingers. "Look, they fit perfectly" he pointed out, trying to distract James.

"They always have" James smiled. "You wanna know what else fits perfectly?" he asked softly.

"What?"

"Me, and the space your arms around me creates. Will you hold me, Kendall?" James asked.

"I'll hold you as long as you'll have me, my sweet angel." Kendall promised. "Every day, every night, every moment you need me to. This is true love and it's one in a million. And I don't want you to ever think you're not loved again."

James sighed and melted into Kendall's warm arms. "If you hold me, I'll never forget" he said with a smile. "I can't believe we're married" he sighed. He had waited so long, and to finally be forever Kendall's- it felt amazing. To have a wedding ring on his finger- a ring that Kendall had put on his finger- was amazing. For James, being married gave him a sense of security that had been destroyed by Zack. Being married and waking up in Kendall's arm made him feel like a lovestruck preteen boy all over again. His innocent was back. "You and I forever, right?"

"No. forever is too short a time to be with you. Will we be together- always" Kendall said softly. He locked his and James's lip together, and for a while, refamilarized himself with the inner crevices of James's mouth, somehow ending up straddling James, stopping when he felt James pulling at his pajama bottoms. "James, we don't have time" he moaned desperately.

James shook his head. "Not for real sex, but you have a problem, Kendall, and you can't walk around all day with it raging in your pants. If there's one thing I learned in the other relationship, it's how to do this"

Kendall's shot open "James-"

"No, no, no butts except mine. Come on, Kendall, we're married, if you won't let me do this, how the hell am I supposed to be comfortable with you actually having sex with me. "

"Fine, just please never mention what Zack made you do again, I can't stand it, James, I just can't! Even in passing." Kendall pleaded. It killed him to think of that. "Please, baby, just don't even mention him in a sexual way again. It kills me to think of you in that relationship. If you need to talk about it, like, actually talk about it, I'm all ears and I'll drop whatever I'm doing and be there but don't use it against me, please, it's not fair to you or me. Please, just don't. I love you too much to picture you in a bad relationship like that' Kendall ran his hand over James's face. "You're the light in my life" he said softly. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked again, leaning down and kissing James. "I don't want to just leave it at a blow job, not for our first time- if we're going to do this, we're going to have to skip breakfast and just have a big lunch"

James gulped and nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready" he said softly. He really was, now, he just hoped he'd be ready once Kendall was inside of him. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. "Did you know that some churches, once you're married, if you don't have sex at least once, they'll annul the marriage?"

Kendall laughed. "You talk to Logan too much, darling. Of course, you and I can just- eliminate- that risk and not have to worry about that. Not that we belong to a church or anything." He added as an afterthought. He lowered his head, engaging James in another deep kiss. "Have I ever told you that your lips taste really sweet, all the time?" he asked after he pulled away after "I think I'm addicted."

James moaned. "Please stop the chit chat, I love you too much. Just- I need you, Kendall" he moaned softly.

Kendall kissed him again. "James, if we're doing this, we're making love, not just a quick roll in the hay. Slow down" he realized that James might have only experienced fast, hard, rough, sex and he wanted to make sure James got slow, loving, meaningful sex. He lowered his hands, resting them on James's hips. "Are you ready?" he asked again.

"Kendall, if you ask if I'm ready one more time, I'm going to flip you over and do you myself. You are sitting on my dick now and it is already hard and it is painful" James said in a strained voice. "For the love of god, would you just help me out a little bit here, at least get my pants off"

Kendall laughed and lifted himself off of James, before tugging the boxers away from James, smirking when he remembered that his name was on the butt. He smirked more when "little James" sprung forward. James was hard as a rock; Kendall had seen hard enough to know it by looking it, completely erect and a small amount of precum forming at the head. "Excited?" he asked with a smile.

"Dude, we were making out and you were touching it, of course I'm excited" James announced.

"Sweetie, yelling at me will get you nowhere" Kendall informed him jokingly, settling on the bed Indian style beside James, He reached down and brushed his finger's along James's erection, grinning as James shivered and moaned, writhing slightly. "I'm uh- Logan and your dad said to make sure you were well prepared. So I uh- I need to go get something, turn onto your stomach" he said awkwardly, standing up. He dug around in his bag, grabbed a few items and came back. He settled down onto the bed and pushed on James's butt. "I think it's easier to do this when you're on your hands and knees, that's how it was recommended." He told him. James was by no means a virgin and he really hoped in this case that James's past experience would help him a bit, at least to know how to help James and make him more comfortable, which was all he wanted.

James nodded. "That's how he always-"he broke off "that's how he prepared me. He never did a good job. Use lots of lube," He finished. He knew what to expect, at least a little bit, but he really hoped this would be more pleasant than being forced repeatedly by his abusive boyfriend had been. He slid onto his knees, jumping slightly as Kendall experimentally poked him. "Not cool dude!"

"Sorry. Are you-"

"If you say ready, I am going to get a knife and make it so we can never have sex." James threatened. He was already on edge and Kendall's constant babying was driving him nuts "I am ready. I have been ready. I was ready last night but you had issues with that" he mumbled. Kendall rolled his eyes and popped open the lube. He applied some to his fingers.

"This stuff is cold, so it's going to get chilly in a minute" Kendall warned James. James nodded and Kendall quietly went to work on preparing James, which was, even after 3 years of none use, fairly easy. As much as he hated to think about it, it hurt to think about, Kendall figured being forced into it every day for a year- he clenched his fist, unclenching when James yelped in pain- "Sorry baby"=or a year, more than once a day, left him a little looser than someone who was a virgin would be. James whimpered slightly as Kendall stretched him, so Kendall whispered reassuring words to him, trying to calm him down and keep him relaxed like Logan had told him to. After a while, Kendall figured he had James stretched enough and gently removed his fingers. James whimpered at the sudden emptiness, but Kendall leaned around and kissed him. "It'll be better in a minute" he assured. He applied more lube to James's hole, slipped a condom on (he had read to wear a condom at first because it was less messy and less risk of infections), applied more lube over the condom, and gently pushed the tip against James, slowly sliding in, stopping when James whimpered.

"Tell me when to move" he suggested, rubbing circles on James's back. "I don' want to hurt you" he slipped in a few inches more and stopped when James let out a low, pleasured moan. "I guess I found the right spot?" he asked, leaning forward and whispering in James's ear.

James nodded. "Yeah" he said. "You can try moving now, see if it feels okay" he said, his voice normally- if anything, he sounded like he was on cloud nine. Kendall lifted himself out and gently thrust back in. James nodded. "Yeah, it feels good" James said softly. Kendall began thrusting, building up a gentle rhythm, stopping every so often to bend forward and remind James he loved him, every time James's shoulder's tensed and he whimpered. He made sure to his James's spot every chance he got, he wanted James to feel as much pleasure as possible. After a few minutes, he reached around and wrapped his hand around James's erection, gently jerking James off as well, making sure to spend more time on James than himself. Kendalll worked in almost silence, except for a few "I love you so much's here and there" and James's almost constant moans of "Kendall" and Kendall's occasional "James".

Completely caught up in each other, Kendall and James each felt a fire ignite. For Kendall, other than the one time after his new in—laws's wedding that had only been a blow job and the one time with Jo when he had taken part in creating his daughter, this was his first time and it felt amazing. James would clench and unclench around him and moan and James just felt amazing. For James, this was the first time he had been sober that he had been with someone who wasn't hurting him, and while every so often, James would remember how rough Zack had been, Kendall was loving, gentle and sweet, the way James would have liked to have always done it. Every so often, Kendall would lean forward and press his lips to James's shoulder and kiss, and James was sure he had a hickey now. But that was okay. Kendall was sweet and loving and James didn't know how on earth he had gotten so lucky to have this beautiful saint of a man married to him.

After only maybe 10 minutes of Kendall's touching and thrusting, James's back arched and he let almost a scream and then moaned Kendall's name, long, as Kendall felt James's walls clench and unclench around him and something warm and wet splattered all over Kendall's hand and the sheets. During James's climax, Kendall reached his own and rode it out inside of James. When Kendall was done, James collapsed to the bed, panting and smiling to himself. Kendall pulled out and removed the condom, having discovered he didn't care for the feelings and reaching over and throwing it in the trash by the nightstand. He gently rubbed James's shoulders, not nearly as tired as he should be. He kissed James's shoulders softly, continuing to rub his husband's back. "Did I do okay?" Kendall asked softly, kneading at a knot in James's back.

James nodded. "You did wonderful. I think we might be doing this more often." He moaned as Kendall worked the knot. "I love you"

"I love you" Kendall whispered softly, slipping into the position next to James and wrapping his arms around him, pulling the taller man close. "You're so perfect and don't you ever forget it, sweetheart" he said softly,.

James snuggled into Kendall's arms. "For the first time in a long time, today, I truly feel perfect. You make me feel like I'm a prince"

* * *

The boys settled onto the plane around 6:45, James comfortable snuggled in Kendall's arms, relaxing. Kendall was fiddling with the tv screen for the in flight movie, trying to find a movie he wanted to watch. He ran his finger's threw James's hair. "You okay sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" James looked up. "You know, you have petnames for me, and I just call you Kendall" he said softly.

"You're acting funny. And I noticed. What's up, really?"

"Just- it's weird to be married." James looked down at his finger."Leaving for our honeymoon in the Bahamas. To have had sex and have it feel good. Zack never felt good, it felt gross. With you, it felt like- like you really loved me and that a part of you stayed with me. That even though you used a condom, there's part of you in me that can't leave"

Kendall kissed his head. "You're funny. It is weird, but It's also beautiful. To finally be married to the man of my dreams. You have my heart, you know that, right? It belongs to you. When get a chance, I was thinking we should go get tattoos of hearts with each other's names in it. I'm getting yours for sure because my love and adoration for you is eternal."

James sighed. "I already have your name on my finger. And I was thinking about getting your full name over my heart if I can. To keep you close to my heart."

Kendall snuggled closer. "I like that idea too. I love you so much. I know I say it a lot, but I feel like you need to hear it constantly or you'll have a relapse"

"Do you struggle with the bipolar thing"

"I usually get myself into control. I was having a hard time with your aunt Rebecca and this afternoon, when I going to yell at the waiter, I was pissed but sometimes, just looking at your face calms me down. The meds help I think. And you're my best med because being addicted to you is okay and you have no side effects except extreme hornyness." Kendall joked. "You're so beautiful" Kendall whispered. "And I'm glad to have you all to myself for a while. Just you me, a bottle of lube and some condoms"

James smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Only, can I top one time?"

Kendall kissed his forehead. "I would love for you to do that. Maybe next time" he said softly. "Actually, I want to know what it feels like, so definitely next time."

James smiled. "My favorite part was afterwards, when you rubbed my back. I liked that. Can you do that all the time?"

Kendall smiled. "Of course."

"Do you want one"

"Not on a plane, I don't. But when we land, after I make a clumsy attempt at carrying all 6'3 of you up stairs and give you a massage, we can switch" Kendall said.

James looked up at him. "If you're gonna insist on carrying me, you're gonna need the first massage. And then maybe that blow job I was supposed to-" he broke off and looked around as a mother gave him a disgruntled look. "Sorry" he mumbled. "Like, I said, I owe you one"

Kendall laughed. "We're married. You owe me nothing"

James sighed. "married" he said happily. "I'm married. I'm married to Prince Charming and everything's perfect"

* * *

A/N: OMG! That was my first ever smut. Thank you to Courtney aka My Hero Raven for talking me through it and to Christina for telling me what not to call James Jr and for Zayna for planning on writing the sexytimes….:) lol. I just had to do it myself. I'm really proud of how they came out :).

So I really want review on this, tell me how the first smut I wrote went please. Feed back is so appreciated and I love you all!


	3. I'll Love You Forever

**Chapter 3: I'll Love You Forever:**

* * *

Kendall and James slid into the back of the cab that would take them from the airport to their hotel. James, who had slept on the flight, was wide awake, with a very sleepy Kendall using his shoulder as a pillow. "I told you to sleep during the flight" James scolded his husband- he had yet to try to the word out, how it sounded, on his tongue, but hoped to find a chance soon.

Kendall glared up at him. "but if I had slept, I couldn't watch you sleep, now could I?" he asked gently. "I like watching you sleep enough to stay awake." He informed him. James sighed and put his head ontop of Kendall's head.

The driver, who James had immediately noticed was an older Hispanic-looking man, probably in his late 60's, someone who would not know who the boys were unless he had grandchildren (the boys had never appealed to anyone over the age 50 who didn't have children or grandchildren), looked up in the rear view mirror. "You two are brothers, no?" he said in dinstincly Spanish accent, pronouncing words the same way Carlos's Abuelo and Abuela did. He seemed to struggle with even the most basic English, his words broken and shaky.

James shook his head. "No, we're on our honeymoon" he said.

"You're married?"

"Yes" James smiled at Kendall, who looked up at him and smiled back, before yawning and snuggling back in to James's shoulder. "He's the love of my life."

The man wrinkled his nose and shook his head, before muttering under his breath "una farsa! ustedes dos son sólo para chicos. no debe ser casadotodavía y no con otros niños. los niños en estos días, cómo piensanque cualquier persona que puede firmar un contrato debe ser capaz de casarse. Nada es más sagrado, cuando dos hombres jóvenes que no pueden ser mucho más que los propios niños estáncasados entre sí. Sobre todo dos que, dada una esposa, habríahermosos hijos un día. que son demasiado jóvenes para casarse"

James blinked, slightly wondering why someone who spoke Spanish was working in the Bahamas. He guessed this was a immigrant or someone from one of the Spanish speaking areas, he remembered Logan saying that some people were Puerto Rican, Cuban, or Dominican, but not many. He supposed this was one of the rare few. He didn't speak much Spanish himself, only a bit from being around Carlos's family and one of his mom's many boyfriends, and certainly not at the speed this man was speaking, but he got the gist of what was said- that James and Kendall were only boys and that it was a tradjedy that they were married and something about how if they had wives, they would have beautiful children. "We have a daughter. Her name is Kennedy. Would you like to see a picture?" James asked. Even though he knew the man was just rambling dramatically, and didn't know James understood partiaolly was being said, he felt the need to defend himself and Kendall and Kennedy.

The man nodded and James dug around in his pocket for his wallet. He flipped it open to the pictures, which were scarce since he had most of them in his phone or Ipod, but he had a picture of Kennedy and Kendall together that Alyson had taken on the tour, and one of all three of them. He leaned forward, ignoring Kendall's moan- wondering if that was what he sounded like most of the time- and showed the man the picture. "She's actually his daughter, not mine. But she's so important to me" he smiled at the thought of the little blonde girl- who was already showing both her mother and father's eyebrows. "Isn't she adorable"

"Yes she is" the man said, before glancing at Kendall, who had flopped over behind James, his face pressed in to James's back. "He is alright?"

"He's fine. He's either showing me how I behave or completely exhausted." James said, "Or he thinks I have candy in my pants" he added under his breath as something wet ran across the strip of skin between the waistband on his pants and his shirt. He pushed Kendall out from behind him. "Save it for the hotel room" he mumbled. Kendall could lick anywhere he wanted to later. Not that he would, James was pretty sure Kendall was completely out of it at this point and had no clue what he was doing. He couldn't help but notice the man was laughing at Kendall's pouting face. "So, were you born here on-uh-Kendall, where are we?"

"Nas- Nassau" Kendall slurred. "We're on-uh- Paradise Island!"

"No, I was not. I was born in Argentina. I have only lived here about 2 years. I moved here after my beloved wife died. It's much warmer here. Where are you headed today?" he asked.

"Uh, Atlantis Resort. The Cove, right Ken?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah" he said sleepily."Bed time sounds really nice" he whined.

James kissed the top of Kendall's head. "We'll be there soon, sweetie": he said softly. "You know, usually, it's me doing all the clinging and you comforting. I like this though too." he said softly. He pulled Kendall closer to his chest and hugged him, watching as the cab made its way towards the resort and scenery flew by. He and Kendall had 2 weeks, 2 glorious, beautiful weeks, to enjoy this sun and relax. They were staying in an area reserved for most adults and would be able to enjoy an adults-only pool, which he hoped meant they would be able to not be swarmed by fans. He knew fans would come, it was his favorite part about being famous, but he enjoyed knowing that he and Kendall might get some personal time in a highly public setting.

Kendall looked up at him. "I think I like this way too. You have really comfortable arms"

James laughed. "If sex makes you this way, I should have had hot passionate sex with you months ago" he smirked as the driver grimaced. "I like you this way" he said with a laugh. "You're so much fun"

Kendall blinked up at him. James laughed. "Snuggling with you is fun, Kenny" James said with a laugh. "You're very cozy" he grinned. "Can you just stay like this forever?"

"Maybe. Will you curl up in bed with me?" Kendall asked softly. "Even though you're not tired?"

"No, I was going to pick up guys, bring them back to the second bedroom and cheat on you" James said sarcastically. Unfortunately, it was lost on Kendall's half-dead brain because Kendall glowered at him and then scooted away from him, resting his head on the window instead. "Oh, come on, I was being sarcastic! " James protested. Kendall turned and stared at him blankly before turning back to the window. "Kendall, you know I don't even want anyone but you! I'm not even homosexual, I'm frieking KendallSexual and you know it"

Kendall just ignored him, despite James's protests. When they got to the resort, Kendall made his way to the check in and remained silent up to the suite. James gasped as they walked in, there was more than enough space for them to have brought their whole family with them. "Kendall, did we need this much space?" he asked in wonder, glancing around. Kendall had booked a penthouse suite and James was in shock, and didn't really want to know the price, knowing it was a gift from Griffin, who had let Kendall pick the hotel room and James pick which building it was in.

Kendall ignored him and turned to the bellhop. "You can put all the black luggage in one room and the zebra in another" he said.

James rolled his eyes. "No, you can put it all in one room. Kendall, you are being ridiculous. I was being sarcastic, and you're tired. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, but you need to relax about it. Please, don't freak out over what I said, you know I only want you. and until 10 minutes ago, you only wanted me." He grabbed Kendall's shoulder. "You're having a manic episode, aren't you?" he said. Kendall, even exhausted, would only flip like he was on an attack. "Come, on, let's go sit down over here and take some deep breathes and relax" he wrapped an arm around Kendall, thankful he had started working out and could now overpower Kendall, who was resisting, and let him over to the couch. He sat down and pulled Kendall close. "Breathe in and out." James urged again. Pretty soon, Kendall had calmed down and had fallen asleep, head buried in James's chest. James sighed. He really hated the fact that Kendall had these manic attacks, because he hated the outcome of them, which was that Kendall would end up crying when he woke up. He didn't like seeing perfect Kendall crying. Kendall was such a good person and James knew, even if Kendall didn't admit it, that Kendall worried people would stop loving him when he got violent or bitchy because of one. James would never stop wanting or caring about Kendall, and he wished he could make it better. This time, they had been lucky and James had caught and calmed him down before the real attack, but what if James wasn't around to calm him down the next time. He really couldn't stand the thought of Kendall getting into trouble.

The bottom line was, no matter what Kendall did, with the exception of causing Kennedy harm which James knew Kendall would never do, not matter how bad he got, nothing would ever make James less in love with the beautiful man in his arms. Kendall had saved James and James's heart belonged to Kendall- no matter what. This was his man. And James couldn't be happier. James smiled down at Kendall's sleeping form and sighed. "You don't have to be so strong all the time" he said softly. "I like this vulnerable Kendall just as much" he snuggled Kendall closer. "I like being able to the more dominant one once in a while too, I like holding you too. It's okay to break down. It's better than having a mental one. No matter what, I'll love you forever" he said softly. Kendall would be in his heart until the end of his life. Nothing could change that.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I think this is going to end up being 5 more chapters, longer chapters. I'm just exhausted and need some sleep. Okay, night guys.

and the spanish that was spoken goes as follows:

_a travesty! you two are both only boys. you should not be married yet and not to other boys. children these days, how they think that anyone who can sign a contract should be able to get married. Nothing is sacred anymore when two young men who are cannot be much more than children themselves are married to each other. Especially not two who, given a wife, would have beautiful children one day. they are much too young to be married._


End file.
